Truth or Dare with the Cullens
by Lady-0-Twilight
Summary: Bella wakes up on a dreary Saturday morning next to Edward, he reads Alice's mind and finds out what she has planned for the day. Bella is still human in this.
1. Waking Up

(I do not own Twilight or the characters!)

In this fan-fiction, Bella is still human.

BPOV

I woke up. It was a cloudy Saturday morning. I let out a yawn then remembered that Edward was right beside me.

''Morning Bella''

He pulled me into his chest and kissed my neck.

''Hi Edward''

I pulled my face to his, our lips locked together. I ran my fingers through his silky hair.

''Uh oh.'' he chuckled.

''What?"

"I've just heard Alice's mind and seen what she has planned for today."

"And what might that be?"

He cleared his throat then answered-

"Truth or Dare"

"Ah."

From past experiences of Truth or Dare I usually end up blushing beetroot red and becoming VERY embarrassed. I stumbled out of bed and grabbed some clothes.

"I'll see you later at my place Bella, ok?"

"Sure, see you later."

"Love you." Then Edward ducked out my window.

I could only dread the humiliation I was getting myself into today.


	2. Alice's Big Grin

BPOV

As I parked my truck outside the Cullen's house, the butterflies in my stomach were becoming unbearable. Alice was already standing at the door, with a HUGE grin on her face.

"Bella!"

"Hey Alice!"

"We're playing Truth or Dare."

"I know. Edward told me this morning."

"Cool ok then, well come on in!"

When I walked into the tidy living-room, I noticed that all of the Cullens were there apart from Carlisle and Esme. Brilliant. No-one to keep any order. No-one to protect me from the horrible dares the others were thinking up apart from Edward. But would the others listen to him? I wasn't so sure. I shakily walked over to Edward and sat beside him.

"I'm in for it aren't I?" I whispered, though the others would hear me anyway. Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. It was almost certain that what the others had planned was… well, evil.


	3. Rosalie

APOV

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone gave a sarcastic celebration. But I didn't care. Everyone was playing, no exceptions.

"My turn first." I declared.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"

"What's the worst that can happen? DARE!"

I'd seen that Rosalie would say that, so I came up with a horrible dare.

"Rosalie, you have to go to the public swimming pool NAKED!

I knew Rosalie was vain, so I was wondering whether she'd like to show her body off to lots of people!

"WHAT! But I don't want ugly humans staring at me with no clothes on!"

"I wanna come!" pleaded Emmett.

EW. It would make it harder for Rosalie if we all came. Hehehe!

"Yes everyone's invited!"

RPOV

Alice was going to pay for this. Ugh. The stench of the swimming pool was gross. I slipped off my clothes, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. When I left the changing rooms, I saw the others sitting in the spectators' balcony. They were obviously trying to hold in their laughter as they all had the hands on their mouths. I dropped my towel and shot into the pool, at human speed of course as I was in public. And hoped that no-one had seen me. Damn. There was a middle-aged man ogling me. Pervert. Edward told the others something, and now their laughter is echoing around the hall. Edward probably told them what everyone was thinking. I'd hate to know! I jumped back out of the pool and snatched my towel off the floor. I ran, without covering myself up. I could feel the eyes of every man and a few women following me as I ran to retrieve some privacy! When we got in the car, I was deciding how to get revenge on Alice. It didn't take long. I knew what she loved most apart from Jasper.


	4. Alice

RPOV

Like we were before my dare, we were all sitting in the living-room. Now it was my turn, and I was going to use it to get revenge or poor little Alice. I thought of multiple dares so that Alice couldn't see which one I would choose, though she would know what they all were. Alice was nervous, so she should be.

"Alice, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, dare. I'm no chicken."

Oh yes…

"Alice, you have to light a fire, and burn every item of clothing in your possession!"

Her face crumpled.

"W-w-what? M-my own c-clothes? All of t-them? R-Rosalie, how could you do this to me?"

"Haven't you ever heard of revenge Alice?"

Her moans turned into sobs, and if she could cry, she would have cried a river already. Jasper glared at me as he consoled his distraught wife. In fact, everyone was glaring at me, even Emmett! But I didn't regret punishing Alice.

APOV

I sobbed and sobbed while I piled up all my clothes onto the grass. Everyone was feeling sorry for me apart from Rosalie of course. Rosalie lit a match and passed it to me.

"Enjoy yourself." Rosalie smirked.

I glared at her with all the hate I could muster. I turned away and threw the match over my shoulder, I heard the clothes ignite. I'd lost the things I'd spent money on, worn and even worse, treasured. I ran to Bella, forgetting about my vampire strength. Bella gasped as I almost knocked her over like a bowling ball would to a skittle.

"S-s-sorry" I choked.

"Don't worry Alice" mumbled Bella as she stroked my hair.

"You can buy loads of new clothes, and if it makes you feel better, I'll join you when you do!"

"Thanks Bella"

That offer barely numbed the pain Rosalie had caused me.


	5. Emmett

JPOV

I used all of my power to try and console Alice, but even my control over emotions didn't have an effect. As soon as we got home, Alice ran up to our room and slammed the door, breaking the frame. You could hear her muffled sobs from outside the house! The only way I could cheer her up, was to start preparing her for a shopping trip. So while I chose my victim, I stacked up some catalogues outside our door. Alice could look in these to get some ideas for her new clothes. I ran downstairs to take my turn. Edward and Bella were just lying together staring into each others eyes, his hand on her blushing cheek. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting apart, probably because of an argument about Alice's dare.

"Excuse me" I coughed.

Everybody's heads snapped up, I could sense that the room was full of anticipation.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE, DARE, DARE!" chanted Emmett.

Rosalie was worried for Emmett. She had been horrible to Alice, and now Alice's husband was going to punish her own, Emmett. Emmett didn't look worried, just excited like his usual self.

"Emmett, you have to go to the mall, and then buy a few dolls and a tea-set from the toy shop. Then, you have to sit by the fountain in a little world of your own, and have a tea-party!"

Emmett's mouth dropped to the floor.

"But Jasper! People will think I'm loony!"

"Exactly" I chuckled.

"Fine, let's get started." groaned Emmett.

EMPOV

I walked into the toy-store, getting funny looks from parents as I did. I headed over to a shelf with Barbies on it. I grabbed three different ones then found a Bratz doll. I placed them in my basket. People were really staring now, so I stuck my tongue out. I walked over to a blue, flowery tea-set and carried everything to the check-out. The assistant looked at the items then me for a moment, and then started scanning the barcodes.

"Are these for a little sister?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah I suppose they are."

She raised an eyebrow, placed the items in a bag and handed me the receipt. I strode out of the toy-store to the fountain. Of course, the others were there to watch me. Alice was there now, with a smile on her face and her hands full with bags with designer clothes in.

"Good, Emmett. I brought a little table and chair set. You can use that!" said Jasper.

"Ok" I snapped.

Jasper set it up. I opened the packages and set out the tea-cups and tea-pot. I sat the dolls down on a chair each. Here goes, I was beginning to get a crowd now, I won't be able to ever come to this mall without being laughed at.

"Lily. Would you like some tea?" I said in a lispy voice. I pretended to pour some tea into a cup.

"Lets have some chocolate biscuits now girls!" I handed round some 'chocolate biscuits', then pretended to nibble one of my own. There was a whole group of policemen striding towards us. Including Charlie Swan! Bella was in for it if she was caught with me doing this! I looked to Bella. She was laughing whilst Edward ran into the nearest shop with her hand in his. Jasper started to pack my dare up.

"Would you please clear this up? You are disturbing people." said a ginger policeman.

Wow. I was disturbing people.

"Yeah, we were just leaving." said Jasper.

We cleared up and left. But not before dumping my dare in the bin. I was relieved that my dare was done. Now, it was my turn. I had no idea whether Jasper would pick Truth or Dare. But either way, I was going to embarrass him.


	6. Jasper

EMPOV

We all sat in the living-room like we have done before. Jasper was staring at me with wide eyes. He could probably sense the revenge coming from me.

"Jasper"

"I knew it!" shouted Jasper.

I coughed.

"Sorry"

"Jasper, Truth or Dare?"

"From the dares that I've seen in this game, I'm going with Truth!"

Everyone groaned.

"Aw come on Jasper" said Bella.

"No the dares are NASTY!" hissed Jasper.

"Ok. You have to do three Truths because we want to make picking Truth as bad as picking dare!" I laughed.

Jasper sighed.

"Fine."

"Okay. First Truth. Jasper, have you ever tried on Alice's clothes?"

Alice turned to glare at me. She still hurt from Rosalie's dare. Then she turned to Jasper.

"Well?" she questioned.

"Yes! I tried on her bikini once. It was just out of curiosity and I only did it once!"

Edward chuckled.

"Oh. I never thought of you as a budding transvestite!"

Everyone laughed at Edward's comment.

"Okay. Second Truth. Have you ever had intense thoughts about Bella?"

Jasper opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Bella snuggled into Edward's chest then he put his arm around her protectively.

"Yes"

Bella went bright red.

"Sorry Bella"

"What was it about?" Rosalie asked.

"What she'd look like as a vampire."

"Well, what was she like?" I demanded.

"Well, um, hot actually."

Edward got up and growled.

"Edward sit down." said Bella whilst trying to tug his arm. He went back to holding her protectively.

"I'm all yours Edward. I love YOU!" giggled Bella. She kissed his cheek, and then he went to sitting normally, his chin on her head, breathing in her scent.

"Now, the last Truth. What's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

Everyone went silent.

"I bought some lingerie for Alice, and it was really skimpy. I laid it out on our bed in the hotel room we were staying in. Then suddenly, a maid came out of the bathroom having just cleaned it and saw the lingerie. Her eyes went huge and she was blushing. It was really embarrassing!"

The room that had been silent was now filled with laughter. There were only two people left, Edward and Bella. The problem was, that they had to dare each other!


	7. Edward

BPOV

"Ok, it's Bella's turn now because I say so." declared Alice.

Great. I have to do this to EDWARD!

"Um. Truth or Dare Edward?"

"Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to kiss me in 10 different places!"

Edward's face had a mix of emotions in it. He was still a virgin, and because he was a vampire and I was a human, he hadn't been able to have much of a physical relationship with me. So this dare would hopefully prove that he can do more than he thinks he can!

"Bella."

"Please Edward."

"Ok" sighed Edward.

"Ooohhh!!" screeched Emmett.

I blushed as usual.

EPOV

I don't know whether I'll be able to control myself. But this is a dare. I'm going to do it. I don't have much of a physical relationship with Bella. I really want to, but I'm scared I'd break her. It's only kissing though, so I'll be able to do it without worrying. Bella sat on the couch, the others watching me like hawks. I started with her hand. I kissed her palm, then flipped her hand over and kissed there. I kissed her leg, and then I kissed her nose. I kissed her shoulder, then her neck. By now I was running out of ideas. Bella lifted up her shirt and pointed to her stomach. I kissed it, Bella giggled at this one. I kissed her cheek, then her ear. For the last one, I kissed her on the lips, knowing I had more self-control. We enjoyed the last one a bit too much. Bella twisted her hands in my hair whilst my hand held her close to me. I began to lie on top of her on the couch before Alice coughed.

"Sorry." said me and Bella at almost the same time.

"Good to see you were enjoying yourself. Maybe you won't be a 100-year old virgin for much longer" chuckled Emmett. I leapt up at Emmett and I knocked him into the mirror. Esme was going to kill us. She'd only just replaced that one!

BPOV

Now it was Edward's turn to Truth or Dare me. I think I'm going to choose Truth. Like Jasper, even though it's Edward daring me.


	8. Bella

EPOV

There was NO WAY I was going to upset Bella. She knew that too, in fact, she was quite relaxed.

"Bella, Truth or Dare" I said mumbled into her ear.

"Truth."

Phew. Now I wouldn't have to think of a dare.

"First one. Do you get upset about not having a physical relationship with me?"

Bella bit her lip.

"Well, to be honest yes. I know you can control yourself Edward, but you just won't try."

"It's great Edward. One of the best things I've ever experienced in my existence." said Emmett as he looked to Rosalie. I heard what he was thinking. Not pretty.

"Ok. Second one. Have you ever had second thoughts about our relationship?"

"What? What ever made you think that? I LOVE YOU!! It's the best thing that's ever happened to me and probably ever will!"

This made me feel great. Bella really did want me to be hers, just as much as I wanted her to be mine.

"The last one. Do you want to be with me forever and ever?"

"Yes. I'd do anything. I just don't understand why you won't change me"

"I don't want to take away some of the things you can experience whilst human."

"Stop making excuses Edward." snapped Bella.

"Well that finishes the game then, doesn't it?" I announced.

"Woo!" shrieked Emmett.

I took Bella in my arms. We stared into each others eyes. Then I started tracing my lips along her jaw line, feeling her shiver. I kissed her throat, and then moved onto her lips. She pulled away.

"Edward"

"Hm?" I mumbled, gently kissing along her neck.

"I won't forget about this, changing stuff."

"I know Bella, I just want some time for us to prepare. I don't want to start changing you, then taste your blood and go into a frenzy and for it to end in the wrong way."

Bella flinched.

"I need to prepare. Make sure I can do this. I don't want anyone else to change you."

"Neither do I." said Bella.

"I promise I will change you in the next few years, if that's what you really want."

"Yes, it is!" muttered Bella.

"Well everything's fine then." I sighed.

"Yes"

I put my hand on the back of Bella's head and pressed our lips together. We walked to the couch, still kissing and lay down. With no-one to interrupt us.

THE END


End file.
